drunken encounters
by becksthewolf
Summary: Prompt: you should do a sparia thing where spencer gets really drunk and starts hitting on aria/making moves on her.


**A/N: I own nothing, but I hope you like the story. :D Please review**

* * *

><p>Spencer was drinking to forget her troubles or at least that had been her intention when she started drinking. She was rather toasty at the moment, and she had been kicked from the bar and cut off. All she wanted to do was to forget. However that didn't seem to be in the cards for her, and that kind of pissed her off.<p>

The youngest Hastings had some how managed to end up in front of Aria's house, though how she had arrived there was a bit of a blur to her. Her life felt like a bit of a blur these days, Toby had joined the A-team. The guy she thought would be her prince charming and her forever had let her down. She was sad, and drinking was the only time she felt like she could forget about all the stuff he had done to her.

Spencer knew she couldn't just walk into Aria's house drunk, but she needed her friend. She needed to have Aria hold her and comfort her the way that only Aria could. Aria was the best at making Spencer feel okay again, there was something almost mystical about being in Aria's presence.

Lifting a hand, Spencer knocked softly on Aria's door, hoping her friend wouldn't banish her. It took a few moments, but soon Aria was in front of her. Spencer couldn't help but smile as she took in the sight of her best friend, Aria looked ruffled from sleep. A tired look seemed to reside in her eyes, thought Aria immediately straightened up when she saw it was Spencer.

"What's wrong Spence?" Aria asked looking slightly concerned, she knew Spencer wouldn't be over this late unless something was wrong. "Did I miss a text message, I feel asleep on the couch watching a movie." Aria explained, not wanting Spencer to think she was being ignored.

Spencer waved her off, but then flashed a little smile. "I actually came to see you." She slurred, reaching a hand out to touch Aria's cheek. "I missed you, and I thought we could use a little team Sparia time."

The shorter girl's eyes filled with concern, as she seemed to piece together that Spencer was a bit drunk. She knew Spencer had kind of gone off the deep end since Toby had been revealed as A. Aria gently took Spencer by the wrist and lead her into the house. Spencer was far safer with her, then out in the street acting sloppy and drunk.

"Why don't we get you a blanket and you can sleep with me tonight. You're in no condition to go home." Aria replied, before something dawned on her. "How'd you get over here anyways, you didn't drive did you?" She asked, giving Spencer a stern look.

Spencer shook her head rapidly, thought the movement made her some what dizzy. "I didn't drive, I think I walked. I don't have my keys." She let out a little huff and pouted at the thought. "Aria, I don't feel good." She complained, not even caring that she sounded a lot like a petulant child.

Aria rolled her eyes, and gently guided the drunk girl up to her room. "I'll make us the fort, but I need you to try and be quiet okay? Mike is in his room sleeping, and I don't want to get in trouble, or have you get in trouble for being drunk."

Huffing a little bit, Spencer gave into Aria's warning. She made a show of sealing her lips and throwing away the key as Aria helped her into the room. She sat down on the bed, watching with interest as the shorter girl began to make a fort for them to sleep in. It reminded her of when they were younger and Aria would come over to her house during thunderstorms. Aria had always known exactly what Spencer needed, and had always come through for her. Life with Aria in it was far more bearable then a life without her best friend.

Spencer's eyes drunkenly roamed Aria's frame, before settling on the girl's backside. She had always known Aria was attractive, but she had never allowed her thoughts to progress past that, but they certainly were now. Now that she felt that empty hole in her life, Spencer was trying to fill it with anything that would numb the pain.

Aria could feel Spencer's eyes on her, and tried not to blush. She could almost feel the heat radiating from her drunken friend, but she didn't want to take advantage of her. "The fort is almost ready, why don't you try and find some clean clothes to slip into. No offense but you kind of smell like smoke and a dive bar." Aria said glancing over her shoulder at Spencer.

Smirking widely at Aria, Spencer crossed the room to go to the dresser. She made sure to brush against Aria's front though, trying to see if she had any effect on Aria at all. Spencer wanted to know exactly what she was working with, when it came to her friend's attraction.

The shorter girl felt her breath catch and she sighed softly. "Spencer..." She said her name softly, unsure of what she was going to do with the girl. Toby was an idiot for betraying Spencer like he had. Aria felt like anybody would be lucky to be with Spencer and yet here Toby was throwing that once in a life time opportunity away and for what?

Spencer licked her lips, rather convinced that her plan was working out just the way she wanted it too. In her drunken mind, all she desired was Aria's love and affection. She wanted to know how it felt to actually be cared for, and who better to love her then her best friend?

In her drunken haze she felt a rather wicked idea coming to mind. She wanted to find a way to seduce Aria or even to feel her out and see if her feelings were returned at all. She stripped off her pants and her shirt, leaving her in just her underwear and a bra. It was somewhat satisfying to hear the sharp intake of breath from Aria.

Aria had no idea what Spencer was up to, and part of her was tempted to ask. However she had a million different thoughts running through her head, and she had a feeling that if she tried to act on any of them, she would screw up her friendship with Spencer. For a moment, she settled on ignoring Spencer and focusing on anything other then the girl stripping in front of.

The youngest Hastings didn't much like being ignored when she was sober, but being drunk it pissed her off even more. Who gave Aria the right to ignore her like that, when she was trying so desperately hard to get her attention. Spencer gave a little pout and decided to step up her game. If Aria was going to play hard to get, then Spencer was just going to have to play for keeps.

Squaring her shoulders, Spencer grabbed a rather long t-shirt from Aria's dresser and marched over to her. She knew what was a long night-shirt on Aria would barely reach to mid thigh her, and she felt like it was perfect.

"I feel kind of hot tonight Aria, would you mind unfastening my bra for me. I am having a hard time reaching the clasp." Spencer said trying to feign innocence.

"Um, okay." Aria said, her voice shaking a little bit. Something about Spencer being drunk had Aria on edge. The shorter girl felt like at any minute Spencer would turn on her and either kiss her or off her. She wasn't sure their friendship could really handle either of those two options.

Aria's nimble fingers slowly unhooked Spencer's bra, and she did her best not to actually touch Spencer's skin. She could still feel the heat radiating off of Spencer though, and it made Aria's throat feel rather dry in response.

Spencer leaned back into Aria, and sighed softly. "You know, I never feel safer in anybody else's arms. I just know that when I am around you I am going to be safe. I feel secure, and I know that I don't have to worry."

Spencer commented, her words still slurred. She knew what she wanted to say, but she wasn't sure talking dirty to Aria and bending her over the table would have the desired impact. Spencer pulled the shirt over her head and let it slowly cover up what she had been baring. "Is this okay?"

Aria was a bout to answer when she felt Spencer leaning down in front of her. It took Aria a moment, but she seemed to realize that Spencer was stripping her panties off under the long shirt. Aria's eyes were glued to the garment, watching as it sailed away from them and landed over by the corner.

"I'm sorry it's just really hot right now. I feel like I'm hot." Spencer said, coyly fanning herself.

"Yes you are, I mean you are radiating heat. You might have a fever." Aria stuttered, unsure of why Spencer was acting this way. She wanted to blame it on the alcohol, but there was still something off about the way that Spencer was acting.

"You're really beautiful Ar." Spencer commented, turning around to stare into Aria's eyes. She watched her for a moment, drunkenly trying to see into Aria's eyes. The color of Aria's eyes, had quickly become Spencer's favorite.

Spencer wasn't sure why it was so important that Aria like her, but she felt like she was seeing her friend in a brand new light. She wanted Aria to like her in the same way that Spencer liked her.

Aria blushed and put a few feet of space between them. Her mind was tired, and yet she felt more awake now then she had in a long time. "Well thank you for the compliment, but I am not sure I am so deserving of it." Aria said trying to be diplomatic and not get into a fight with Spencer.

"You're odd." Spencer said regarding her after a moment of deliberation. "Well I think we should both get some sleep." She mused trying to give in. She knew she had, had enough to drink. "You deserve all the compliments and more. Anyways I guess I am going to bed now." Spencer felt her hang over was beginning to start, but at that moment it didn't matter. All she wanted was to see more of Aria.

Aria laid down next to her in the fort and tried to drift off to sleep, but it wasn't even ten minutes later that Spencer was prodding at her side.

"I can't sleep." Spencer complained flopping on her back.

Aria was doing her best to be patient but she was getting tired. "Hey Spencer, it's okay." Aria said trying to provide some comfort for her.

"That's why you're my best friend." Spencer said her face lighting up. "I really like you Aria, I don't think I've ever really taken the time to appreciate just how special you are to me." Spencer commented, slowly leaning in to kiss Aria.

Aria melted into the kiss, for the first time in a long time she felt desired. She felt as wanted as she wanted Spencer. Aria wouldn't lie and say she had never thought about kissing Spencer. But kissing Spencer had never been part of the plan, kissing Spencer was something Aria had aspired to do for a few years, ever since she had returned from Iceland.

However the spell was broken a few seconds later when Aria gently pushed her away. "We can't do this Spencer. You're drunk, I won't take advantage of you and besides we're both friends."

Spencer grumbled under her breath, hating that her plan had bee thwarted. "So because we're friends I can't flirt with you?"

Aria shook her head, trying to keep it plan and simple. "I don't want to rush into something and not think about them later, I realize how empty my life got. Life is full of consequences, some just live them earlier then others. I don't want you to flirt with me, and get attached only to realize it's not something you want.." Aria explained trying to appeal to Spencer's logic, even if most of Spencer's logic at the moment was drunk logic.

"Oh come on, I got good pick up lines. I could make you want me." Spencer said, staring straight into Aria's eyes.

"It's not a lack of wanting you Spencer. I just don't want to screw up the most important relationship in my life." Aria replied, trying to let her down gently.

Leaning up on an elbow Spencer stared down at the shorter girl. Spencer's eyes were still slightly glazed, but Aria could feel herself getting lost in them. "Aria, c'mon it's not taking advantage if I want it." Spencer coaxed, trying to break Aria's resolve.

"No Spencer. I won't sleep with you, not when you're drunk. I won't be a drunken regret, we both deserve better then that." Aria said, a tone of finality to her voice. She rolled away from Spencer and laid down on her side, doing her best to ignore the taller girl so she could sleep.

Spencer wasn't about to be dissuaded, but she had accepted that Aria wasn't going to sleep with her for the night. She wasn't going to give up on getting Aria to kiss her though. Spencer wanted to forget about Toby and the best way to forget about somebody was to get under somebody else.

"Ya know Ar, that shirt is very becoming on you. But if I was on you, I'd be coming too." Spencer said, a smirk tugging at her lips.

Aria snorted at the pick up line and rolled her eyes. "Of course you would use that line." She muttered, shaking her head.

Spencer pouted that her plan hadn't worked, she figured she just needed more pick up lines, or at least a better delivery. "Are you a parking ticket because you got fine written all over you."

"Seriously?" Aria arched a brow, she had a feeling the pick up lines were going to get a whole lot worse, before they even got close to being better. "Spencer stop it." Sure Spencer had always been more tactile then her other friend, they were closer to each other than to Emily and Hanna, but maybe Aria had misread her friend in the past.

Spencer huffed and closed her eyes, pissed off that Aria didn't like her pick up lines. "You're a hard nut to crack." She slurred , stuffing her head under the pillow. Her little temper tantrum earned a soft giggle from Aria.

"Spence, you're adorable, but you're drunk. Maybe I could believe you if you were sober." Aria coaxed, feeling bad for continually shooting down Spencer's advances. A selfish part of her wanted to enjoy the attention Spencer was offering to her, but loyalty and respect won out in the end. If Spencer did have feelings for her, Aria wanted to experience them fresh and not have doubts about them.

"Maybe I am bad at this, maybe that's why Toby left." Spencer said feeling slightly dejected.

Aria frowned, and cupped Spencer's face. "He was a idiot, and he's not allowed to be talked about in the fort. The fort is just for you and me, it's the fortress of Spariatude. Nothing else exists inside this fort, but you and me." Aria replied sternly, before her face softened. "I love you, and if you still want to hit on me do it tomorrow. Do it when you're sober and we'll see if those pick up lines have any sway."

Spencer felt a little bit better now and nodded her head. "Okay, tomorrow then." She relaxed and closed her eyes. "Can I have a kiss before bed though."

Aria cracked a smile and gave her a soft kiss. "Now shut up and go to sleep Spencer. I hope you know I am never going to let you live those pick up lines down either."

Spencer groaned. "Good night Aria." She muttered, kissing her back, before she finally feel asleep curled next to Aria.


End file.
